


But With A Whimper

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [14]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: This is how the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Kudos: 7





	But With A Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> A little prompt in an attempt to get me writing.

There was a silence in the room that was overpowering, and Harvey could hardly breathe. He held Donna’s hand as she groaned in relief and let her head roll back onto the pillow. He knew he should be focusing on her, murmuring reassuring words and wiping the sweat from her brow as she waited to deliver the placenta. Instead he was watching the midwife and her assistant work on their too-quiet child fresh out of the womb. He watched the frown on her face and it was on the tip of his tongue to ask whether his world had ended when he heard it: a small whimper. The midwife smiled then, and placed the baby on Donna’s chest.

The world had ended, but in the best way possible. The world of Before was gone and here was his son whimpering and rooting at Donna’s breast, quiet but eager. Everything slowed as he heard her whisper, “Hey, little boy,’ before wincing through another contraction. Then everything sped up again, the midwife back between her thighs with encouraging words and the assistant cleaning the worst of the mess off the baby before offering the scissors to Harvey and letting him cut the cord. It felt like a momentous occasion as he let go of Donna’s hand to slice through the rubbery piece of tissue that connected his wife and child. He wondered briefly if his own father had done the same, had felt the same, and then it was over; before he knew it the baby was swaddled and placed in his arms. His son stared at him with eyes far too alert for someone mere minutes old, and tears began to collect in his eyes. “Hi. I’m your daddy.”


End file.
